Hinata's mission Naruto's Courtship
by Phocks
Summary: What would happen if Naruto suddenly got popular? What would Hinata do about other girls going after Naruto? Well we will have to see. Naruto & Hinata. Romance and Fluff. If i get enough reviews i will continue.
1. Hinata's Mission Naruto's Courtship

Alright, this is my first time writing any sort of fan fic. My spelling and gramer isn't the best but I ran this through a spell and gramer checker so I hope everything came out alright. I hope I am not to OOC, I enjoy Naruto and roleplay allot but it has been a while. please no hate in your reviews but I can take constructive criticism. Please PM me any suggestions you might have and review if you can.

**"Conversation"**

_Thought_

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of it's characters. If i did I wouldn't be writing it here.

* * *

_**Hinata's mission/ Naruto's Courtship**_

Naruto was finally on his way back to Kohana after several long missions away from home. Usually he would be in high spirits after a successful mission but the ones he was on lately were diplomatic types. The Hokage was just sending him from one nation to another trying to establish the peace he thought he had won already. It has been a little over a year and a half since the end of the 4th Great shin-obi war. Naruto had played a major role during the War and was given the highest metal of honor by the Daimyos of the 5 great nations for his services to the world. With that major threat taken care of and with how well all the nations had worked together, Naruto had thought that all the nations petty differences would be over looked, but was he ever wrong.

All the nations wanted peace, that much he could tell. However every nation wanted something out of it while not wanting to give to much. Konoha and Suna were already in a long term peace pact and had a very good relationship already so for them it was easy. All Suna wanted was to have Naruto their for a week to honor him properly, Gara saying that a little peace of metal not being enough for the Hero of their Generation. Other Nations however wanted different things, like increased trade over longer distances, having there boarders stretched a bit taking in some of the smaller surrounding nations, or even having an embassy in other nations to "Strengthen ties". One thing all the nations wanted however was to have Naruto there to do the negations. Now the Hokage didn't like that because Naruto wasn't the best with politics but when her own Daimyo told her to do something she had no choice but to do it.

So there Naruto was, after a year and a half of traveling from one nation to another trying to get everything straight between the nations of the world. Naruto did his best, losing his temper a few times, as he had to deal with silly requests and had to meet several people. It seemed to him the more important the person thought they were the more snooty they would act. He was also interducsed to allot of girls and/or women. It seemed like everywhere Naruto went he was interducsed to almost ever important persons daughter. If they were anywhere close to his age he met them. He met girls as young as 15 years old and women who claimed to be only 22 years old - though the wrinkles betrayed them as older.

None of that mattered now, Naruto was meeting up with his guard at the edge of the Land of Fire and the Land of Earth. Naruto was use to this by now. He would get his missions from a hawk that the Hokage would send him and then travel with a guard from the nation he was currently in to the edge of that nation and then travel the rest of the way with a guard from the nation he was then meeting with. Even though he had mastered Sage mode and could last in it for quite a while now, and had became pretty good friends with Kurama. Every nation still wanted to make sure nothing could happen to him while he was there, this even extended to Konoha it seemed. Naruto knew that some ninja would want to prove themselves by trying to defeat them but he didn't think any could be deadlier than Pain or Obito Uchiha but no one besides himself wanted to take that chance.

Naruto slowed as he got close to the edge of the woods and saw a clearing where he would leave one guard group and join another. Naruto wasn't sure who he would be meeting from Konoha but he hoped that one of his guard would be one of his friends. Naruto landed in the clearing with a soft plop. Soon after 3 jonin from Iwagakure landed beside him. They all looked around for a min before Shikamaru appeared about 50 feet from them 15 to 20 feet behind him Naruto could make out the forms of Kiba, Akamaru, and Shino.

**"We will take him from here."** Shikamaru told Naruto's guard. With that the Iwagakure jonin knelled to Naruto and then took their leave as if they had never been there. Smiling his biggest smile Naruto has had in a while, he gave Shikamaru a big hug. Naruto was just happy to finally be heading home, to see his friends and to get to his favorite ramin shop, all in about 2 days travel. **"Shikamaru! How have you been?"**Naruto said as he released him.

Laughing slightly **"The Hokage has been keeping me busy lately."** Which was true, Shikamaru had been asked to be the imbasitor for Konoha to Suna for the past year. He didn't mind the work, it was rather easy but the travel was 'Troublesome' to him. **"To be honest, when i got this mission I thought that it was going to be rather troublesome considering that none of my missions with you ever go smoothly."** He paused as he put his hands behind his head and started walking back towards Kiba and Shino **"But as long as you don't do anything to stupid this mission should be ok."** Shikamaru finished with a smile, teasing Naruto a bit. Naruto sweat dropped and then caught up to Shikamaru **"When have I ever done anything stupid?"**Naruto protested but before Shikamaru could answer they were interrupted by Kiba.

**"Hey Naruto, what took you so long? We have been waiting here for you for over half a day."** Kiba said flashing Naruto a fanged grin "What happened? Did you get out of shape with all those easy missions the Hokage has been sending you on?" Naruto's attention was now shifted from Shikamaru to Kiba. **"I could kick your ass so fast that your fleas wouldn't even know what happened. I was late because the nobles back in Iwagakure didn't seem to want to let me leave."**Naruto said only half teasing Kiba. Kiba probably said something back but Naruto wasn't really paying attention thinking back to his time away from Konoha. Naruto didn't know what was wrong with all the nobles in the other nations but they didn't seem to want to let Naruto leave, which was funny to him for they only ever wanted him to spend time with there kids. Now that he thought about it, almost all the nobles he met seemed to hope that he and there daughter(s) got along. Naruto was starting to think back over all the strange things that happened over his missions when Shino interrupted his thought proses.

**"We should get moving, we are already running behind."** Shino said in his usually emotionless voice. With that they took off twords Konoha. Shikamaru had to keep telling Naruto to slow down as they traveled. Naruto, missing his home very much wanted to get back as soon as possible. **"If I were you I would slow down a bit Naruto, your going to need your energy when you get back."** Kiba said as he caught up to Naruto. **"What?"** Naruto said as he hoped he would get some time at home before he was sent out on another mission. **"You don't know?"** Shikamaru asked with a raised eyebrow. Naruto now was really confused. Did something happen when he was away? Was there another threat to Konoha? **"I've been gone for a year."** Naruto stated **"Whats going on?"**

Shikamaru sighed and them mumbled something about Naruto and being troublesome. **"Look Naruto, there is something you need to be prepared for before you get back to the village."** Shikamaru then explained everything that has been happening in Konoha in the last week, and everything Naruto would be facing.

* * *

**Mean while in Konoha:**

Tsunade was sitting behind her desk as usual, but this time with about 3 time her normal paperwork and talking to 3 rather well to do young ladies... a little to young which was the problem. **"I'm sorry girls but I can't allow you three to participate. I don't even know what your father's were thinking. Sending you here for this at your ages."** Tsunade's statement was met with argument from the 3 young ladies, who looked to be between the ages of 12 and 15. **"Yeah I know you all aren't use to being told no, but too bad!"**Tsunade said before signaling the jonin to her right to take them away.

Sighing, Tsunade shook her head. She couldn't beleave her luck. She was barely able to keep up with her own work load but now she had to shift though these snot nosed brates because the her Daimyo. It is true she could of made someone else shift through all the young ladies that kept showing up in Konoha for the past week but this had to do with Naruto, and even though he was a grown man now she was protective of him, just like she would be over a little brother. She signed again as she rubbed her temples. She couldn't beleave that her Daimyo would allow this.

You see the last week or so young ladies from different nations have been showing up wanting to court Naruto. More than likely under there father's order. Ever sense Naruto was named a Hero and given the highest honor for his survace to the world, clans and nobles from all over the world wants Naruto to join them. Lady Tsunade wanted nothing to do with any of this, wanting Naruto to find love the natural way, tried to send them all home right away. Her efforts though were in vain. Her Daimyo thought it would be amusing and could strengthen The Land of Fires ties to have Naruto mary outside of Konoha. Lady Tsunade had agreed to allow women of the age of 17 and up to try and court, but there would be some rules for the young ladies to follow. She didn't like the idea of any of this, the least she could do was try and keep these young ladies from taking advantage of Naruto.

Tsunade hung her head. She had less than 2 days to finish weeding though all those girls, tell them all the rules they would have to follow and set up an Anbu watch over the girls and Naruto just for good measure. The only good thing about all of this is that Konoha was getting paid quite a bit from each girl's father to make sure there daughter was safe while they were here. With a determined look, Tsunade went back to looking over the papers on her desk wanting to get through all her paper work before then end of the night. She deserved a drink after all she was being put through.

* * *

**At the training grounds:**

Hinata was panting and slightly shaking from her excessive training. She was doing everything she could do to get stronger. She needed to get stronger, for her Naruto-kun. She straightened up and stopped her shaking. Reactivating her Byakugan she shouted **"Gentle Step Twin Lion Fists!"**as chakra formed around her hands in the shape of lion heads. She then struck a training post hard, several times, releasing chakra into the post with each hit. She was just getting into her training when she saw someone coming. She stopped as Neji approached her.

**"Hinata, Lord Hiashi and the elders wish to talk to you right away."** Neji said with a small smirk on his lips. Hinata could tell that he knew something about why they wanted her there.** "What for Neji-niisan?"** Hinata asked, wanting to know what his smile was about. He hardly smiled so it must be something he thought was good. **"You will see when we get there."**Neji stated as he turned to lead Hinata.

They traveled in silence, all the while Hinata worrying about what they wanted her for. Am I finally getting the Caged Bird Seal? Hinata wondered as they got near. She knew that her father saw her as to weak to lead the clan, and even though Hinata thought no one had heard her it seemed that almost everyone knew of her love for Naruto now... and she could only assume that her father and the clan elders wouldn't approve. If this was about that, her only surprise would be that they had done nothing about it sooner.

Neji slowly opened the door to the clan's meeting hall for her. She gulped and then took a deep breath as she slowly walked to what she thought was going to be very upsetting meeting for her. **"Everything will be alright."**Neji whispered to her as she passed him. She gave him a quick nod before he was out of sight.

Hinata took a few slow deep breaths as she slowly walked towards her father and the elders. The look on her father's face was that of unapproved, which she was use to seeing on him when it came to her by now. She looked over the elders and they seemed neither happy nor concerned about what was going to be said. **"Hyuga Hinata"** one of the elders stated, almost like they were unsure if it was really Hinata standing in front of them. **"Y-yes?"**She asked waiting for the bad news to hit her.

**"You are now 18, are you not?"** the only female elder stated. **"Y-yes"** Hinata said yet again surpassing the earge to stare at the floor by her feet, knowing her father would yell at her latter about it if she did. **"We, the Hyuga elders and your father,"** the same women said **"have heard about your little confession to Naruto Uzumaki during Pain's attack."** She paused to let it sink it, while Hinata's worst fears seemed to play in her head. Hinata was almost sure they would forbid her to see him again and put the seal on her to make sure there command would be followed, after all no Hyuga ever married outside of the clan. **"Normally this would be a big problem."** the women continued. At that sentence Hinata's heart skipped a beat... the women said normally, that was good right? Hinata thought. **"However Naruto Uzumaki being a hero can bring good reputation to our clan, that and with his chakra reserves he can be useful to us."** The old lady smile slightly now **"We, the elders have decided that having Naruto in our clan would only bring good thing."** Hinata's face blushed a little and her heart quickened... she was almost convinced that this was a dream. **"So Hyuga Hinata, we will allow you to purse him,"** Hinata almost fainted at those words **"However several clans are currently after him now, meaning several young ladies want to court him. If you can catch his attention, you will have till the new moon after next to get him to propose."** Hinata snapped back to reality at that statement. **"If you fail, then you must mary a young man of our choice."** Hinata's heart now froze... she had so short of a time, and is she couldn't do it she had to give up on Naruto... she wasn't sure about this anymore. "This is a clan mission," the women gave Hinata a gentile smile **"Your a luck women, any other girl in your position wouldn't have a chance like this." **

She's right... Hinata thought. Normally I would be married off to whoever they wanted me to mary... I have got to try.

**"Hyuga Hinata."** The oldest man on the council now said **"Do you except our terms?"** Hinata took a deep breath and nodded. She then said **"Yes, I do."** Which surprised everyone in the room, not only did Hinata not stutter like she would normally when she is put on the spot like that but she had determination in her voice, like she would rather die than fail this mission. The lady elder gave Hinata a small smile. Her father and the other male elders left leaving just Hinata and the old lady in the room. **"Hinata,"** the elder said to her **"If you truly love this Naruto Uzumaki, then you need to show him that you do."**then she walked out not letting Hinata say any more to her.

Hinata took one final breath as reality hit her and she absorbed everything that was going on... she fainted.


	2. Hinata's First Move Naruto's Arrival

Thanks everyone who read the first chapter. I am sorry that I couldn't put up this chapter sooner but life got in the way a bit. I want to thank Sal8497 and whoever anonymous is for there reviews.

anonymous, i ended that chapter that way on purpose. It let me start this chapter off when she woke up.

Sal8497 I hope this chapter is better than the last one. :)

Again, this is my first time writing any sort of fan fic. My spelling and grammar isn't the best but I ran this through a spell and grammar checker so I hope everything came out alright. I hope I am not to OOC, I enjoy Naruto and roleplay allot but it has been a while. please no hate in your reviews but I can take constructive criticism. Please PM me any suggestions you might have and review if you can.

"Conversation"

_Thought_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of its characters. If I did I wouldn't be writing it here.**

**Day 1: Hinata's First Move/ Naruto's Arrival**

Hinata tossed and turned a bit as she started to wake up. She first realized that she was warm and comfy, she almost didn't want to open her eyes. Then her eyes shot open. She had fainted in the clan's meeting hall, so then why was she warm and comfy, on something soft? Shouldn't she be on the cold hard ground? Looking around she quickly realized that she was in her room. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary except for two small scrolls sitting on her dresser that was on the mediate right of her bed.

Hinata stretched as she pulled her covers off. She was a bit relieved and a little uncomfortable when she realized that she was still in her cloths from yesterday. She shivered a bit when she thought about all the sweating she had done in them the day before. She grabbed one of her towels and took off down the hall. She took a quick shower, feeling rejuvenated and from her warm shower she went back to her room, got dressed and looked at the two scrolls on her deck. One was from the Hyuga elders and the other was from Neji. She was pretty sure what the scroll from the elders was about but didn't know what Neji would be righting to her for.

Picking up Neji's scroll, Hinata opened it and started reading. "Dear Hinata-sama, Sorry for not explaining everything to you before you went in front of the elders yesterday but I thought it best for them to explain what was going on. From what I have seen several young women have been entering town lately eager to meet Naruto, some loudly talking about winning him over. I figured it would only be a matter of time before the elders set there sites on him as well. If you really want to go after Naruto, even with all the other competition then you need to present your intentions to the Hokage. I hope for the best, oh also... Naruto will be coming into town at 11pm from the west wall. Use this information well." Hinata could almost see Neji's face and deeply thanked him.

Now her nerves took a hold of her. She had to talk to the Hokage, about this... about her trying to go out with Naruto. At first she didn't understand why she had to talk to the Hokage, she would be trying to go out with Naruto not the Hokage. Then she remembered part of Neji's letter. "...several young women have been entering town lately eager to meet Naruto, some loudly talking about winning him over." Was there that many women trying to go after Naruto? How will I stack up to them? What if Naruto fell for another girl? Worry and dote filled her mind.

After about an hour of Hinata worrying herself to death she finally calmed down. She signed and looked around, seeing and remembering about the second unopened scroll. She opened the scroll and quickly read over it. All it really said was the same thing the elders said to her the day before. There was a few differences though. One main one was that she would have access to the Hyuga fortune for her expenses. The other one was about her time limit. They said "till the new moon after next" but it looked like they were giving her 2 more day, meaning she had about 6 weeks. "So little time" Hinata spoke to herself. She had to get Naruto to notice her and to do that she would need some help but first she had to see the Hokage.

* * *

Back with Naruto

Naruto had been silent ever since Shikamaru, to a lesser extent Kiba and Shino told him all the news. He couldn't beleave what was going on. He didn't like it at all. From what Shikamaru told him all the girls that have been coming to Konoha lately where there for Naruto. More importantly they where there for his name. They didn't know who he really was or anything other than that he was strong, and he guessed important now. He didn't like any of this, and he was going to tell the Hokage that when he got to Konoha.

Shikamaru, and Kiba had given him a bit before they tried to lighten the mood but gave up when they realize he still wasn't talking come the next morning. Shikamaru didn't remember the last time he had seen Naruto this way outside of a mission. He was usually the loud, rash, knucklehead guy they all knew and loved. Shino was silent as usual but Kiba was getting a bit worried about what will happen when they get home. Shilamaru however was making plans of what to do if Naruto tried to do something rash once they entered Konoha. Even though it was troublesome his mission didn't end till he got Naruto in front of Lady Tsunade.

The next few hours they traveled in silence.

* * *

In the Hokage Tower.

Tsunade was sitting behind her deck as usual, she was just getting down with her extra work. After all the sorting she had down, she had been able to cut more than 3/4th the young ladies for different reasons. Smiling to herself she sighed, most of the greedy brats were leaving before nightfall. They weren't happy that they were rejected and there pride was hurt. The only thing she was disappointed in was, that she couldn't cut even more girls. Holding the file she tossed it onto her desk. There was still 12 girls... in her opinion none of them was good enough but sadly Naruto had to cut them now. Then suddenly there was a knock on her door.

Tsunade frowned. This had to be one of the girls here for Naruto. She had given specific instructions not to let anyone disturb her except for those girls. Sadly she had to try and be nice to them. After all some of the girls had important families, well that and Naruto might actually pick one of them. That idea gave her the shivers. She hoped that Naruto wouldn't fall for any of there tricks. Putting on her best smile she calmly stated "Enter"

The door slowly opened as a hesitant Hinata walked through the door. Hinata had a slight blush on her face. Tsunade's smile vanished, she didn't understand why Hinata was there. _I am only to be disturbed by those brats, so why is Hinata standing in front of me?_ Tsunade thought.

"What can I do for you Hinata?" Tsunade asked irritation clear in her voice. She wanted to know why she was here and what was so important for Hinata to interrupt her.

Hinata's blush went brighter as Tsunade spoke to her. I can't be leave I am doing this. Hinata thought. "H...Hokage...sama" Hinata struggled to say. Her nerves were getting the best of her again. "I...I...I want..." She just couldn't get the words out of her mouth. Her blush went deeper as her embarrassment increased.

Tsunade had heard of Hinata acting this way around Naruto when she was younger. Rumor had it that Hinata had a crush on him back then. Tsunade remembered back to the report she got about Naruto's and Pain's fight from Katsuyu, her summon. From Katsuyu's report Hinata had confessed her love for Naruto. Tsunade wondered if Hinata still felt that way, and if this was Hinata's way of confronting Tsunade about all the girls here for Naruto. Signing Tsunade stood up and looked out of her window. "Look Hinata, I know you like Naruto." Hinata flinched at that sudden out burst. "I don't like this courtship thing either but our Daimyo thinks that it would be a good idea. I am sorry but I can't stop any of this." Tsunade finished.

"I...want a...a...a... chance." Hinata had finally got something to come out of her mouth. Hinata's face was as red as it could go now. "I am here... to... try and... court..." She couldn't finish her sentence and was now intently looking at the ground, finding the grain pattern on the floor very interesting.

"Hinata?!" Tsunade was taken aback. She expected Hinata to object to all this, not want to be apart of it. It took Tsunade a second to get her wits about her Tsunade sat down. Once they were back though Tsunade had to question her. "Hinata, why do you want to court Naruto?" Tsunade wanted to know if it was on her own will or if her father wanted her to go after Naruto just like all the other girl's fathers had sent them. Tsunade knew Hinata liked Naruto but she also knew that Hinata was to shy to want to do something like this.

Hinata's head slowly went up to meet Tsunade's eyes. It is true that Hinata was technically on a clan mission, she didn't want Naruto to fall for another. Hinata had risked her life for him, she had loved him since the academy, her heart was his. Even if she was nervous, and even the idea of doing something like this makes her want to faint... she had to do this. She would hate herself if she didn't at least try. "I don't... I don't want... to... lose...him" Hinata said in a very small voice. Hinata couldn't help but look down again. There was no way Hinata could so much as look at Tsunade anymore. For Hinata knew that she was on the verge of fainting. Don't faint, please don't faint. Was all that was going through Hinata's brain at that moment.

A small smile found Tsunade's lips. Even though Hinata had said it in a small and shy voice Tusnade could tell that Hinata really wanted this. Tsunade then stood up and looked out the window. "There are some rules that you need to know." Tsunade started.

* * *

1 Hour later.

Hinata was now out looking for her friends, well to be more exact she was looking for Sakura or even Ino if she couldn't find Sakura. Hinata figured that Sakura would be the best person to talk to since she was Naruto's teammate so she would know him the best. After about an hour or so of searching Hinata came a crossed Sakura and Lee walking together. Hinata didn't want to interrupt anything but Tsunade had told her that starting tomorrow Naruto's days would be divided up and she wouldn't be able to see him till the end of the week. However Hinata knew Naruto would be coming in tonight. She didn't know exactly how she was going to use that information but she did know that she wanted to see him before the end of the week. Hinata slowly walked up to them.

"Hi Hinata." Sakura said once she noticed Hinata coming there way. "Hello Hinata." Lee said only noticing Hinata once Sakura had announced her arrival. Sakura was holding Lee's hand with her right hand and waved to Hinata with her left hand. Everyone knew that Sakura and Lee had been going out for about a month now. They had been hitting it off pretty well. They had been spending most of there free time together, outside of missions and training. Hinata hated to separate the two but she needed to talk to Sakura in private. It was going to be hard enough for Hinata to ask Sakura her questions, but if Lee was there as well Hinata didn't think she would be able to say anything at all. Blushing a bright red Hinata asked "Sakura can I talk to you... alone?"

Sakura was a little shocked by Hinata's question. Her and Hinata wasn't exactly close friends. They would hang out from time to time but they never had girl time with just them, so Sakura couldn't understand why Hinata wanted to talk alone. Sakura looked at Lee and gave him a small smile. She didn't want to part with him but she had a feeling that Hinata wouldn't ask Sakura this for no reason. "Lee can you meet me in the park in about an hour." Sakura asked as she let go of his hand.

Lee gave Sakura and Hinata a smile. "I will be there waiting." Lee said "See you." Lee then turned and walked off towards his training ground. He was going to get a bit of training as he waited for Sakura.

Hinata was looking at the ground now. Hinata was also blushing, while playing with her fingers. "So Hinata, what is it you want to talk about?" Sakura asked taking Hinata by surprised. Hinata thought she was going to be the first one to talk for some reason. "It's about... Naruto." Hinata finally said. Sakura's smile faded and was replaced by a frown. "What did he do?" Sakura asked thinking that Naruto had done something to upset Hinata without realizing that he had done it.

Hinata looked at Sakura almost not able to be leave that Sakura would jump to that conclusion. "No, nothing like that." Hinata said defending Naruto "I just..." Hinata started as her blush began to come back "I want to get closer to him." Hinata couldn't be leave that she actually said that, however she was again looking at the ground and playing with her fingers. "I'm... I want... I am courting Naruto." Hinata said hoping that Sakura would realize that she was coming to her for all the help that she could get. Hinata never dated anyone even though she was asked out by boys before, she had always held out for Naruto.

Sakura's frown stayed put. Sakura knew that girls from all over had been coming to Konoha for a while now wanting to court Naruto but she never expected anyone from Konoha would be willing to do that. Almost everyone knew that Hinata liked Naruto but she didn't think that Hinata would do something like that. "Hinata, your not really going to join all those other girls and try and court Naruto are you?" Sakura asked not really sure what she expected Hinata to say. After all Hinata more than likely already made up her mind and was just asking her for help.

Hinata simply nodded in response, she couldn't find her voice at the moment. For the rest of there time alone Hinata slowly opened up to Sakura and asked Sakura her questions. Sakura now understood why Hinata was courting Naruto. Hinata was doing it partly for her clan... a very very small part. Mostly she was grabbing what might be her last chance to be with Naruto. Sakura still didn't like the fact that Naruto was being fought over for all the wrong reasons by the other girls but she did wish Hinata the best. She always liked Hinata, she wasn't sure if Hinata was the best partner for Naruto but weirder things had happened. As Hinata and Sakura parted ways Sakura gave Hinata a quick hug. "Good Luck" Sakura said as she turned and walked off towards her's and Lee's meeting place.

Hinata took a deep breath before heading to her house. It was now around 8pm, she only had 3 hours to get ready before Naruto would be back in Konoha. All she knew is that she wanted to be there when he finally got home. She wanted to welcome him back before he was thrown into the fray of girls that would be competing against her for his attention and time. Hinata hated the idea that other girls would be spending time with Naruto... alone. Hinata was jealous and the only thing that made her a bit more at ease was the rules that her and the other girls had to follow. Rule number 1 was that starting tomorrow no girl was to see Naruto outside of there scheduled time unless Naruto came to see them. Rule number 2 was no girl was to kiss Naruto, hugs and hand holding was the most they could initiate. If Naruto kissed them, well that was different. Rule number 3, no Justus. A couple of the girls were from Ninja clans and could know a few ways to sway Naruto's opinion. Rule number 4, the final rule was for the girls not to talk about any of their competition. Tsunade didn't want the girls talking bad about each other or lieing to try and change Naruto's mind on another girl.

* * *

3 hours later.

Hinata had been waiting for Naruto for about 10 mins now. She was mentally getting ready to see Naruto any time now. She had to be strong, she had to catch his attention, and she had to spend time with him tonight. She wouldn't be allowed to see him untill the end of the week unless he went to see her, and she didn't think that he would do something like that. Though the thought of Naruto doing something like that made her heart skip a beat. She was lost in thought for a few moments when she heard her name called out by a very familiar voice. "Hey Hinata!" Naruto called as He, Kiba, Shino, and Shikimaru all walked though the gate she was waiting at. Hinata snapped back to reality and beamed at Naruto. Just seeing him made Hinata smile and happy.

Hinata waited as Naruto talked to Shikimaru and then the other 3 guys walked off their separate way. Hinata had placed herself in the path Naruto would have to take to get home, so naturally Naruto walked towards her. Hinata didn't like the look on Naruto's face. He seemed to be deep in thought, and it didn't look like he liked what he was thinking about. Hinata wanted to see her up beat and happy Naruto so she walked towards him smiling. She was blushing brightly and was trying not to look directly at him. Her main thoughts were simply Don't faint, please don't faint.

"Hi Naruto, welcome home." Hinata said with a bit smile but refused to look directly at him. Naruto looked up and gave Hinata his trade mark smile. He pushed all the thoughts he had about the situation he was told about and what he was going to say to Tsunade about it later. "Thank you Hinata. But why are you out at this gate so late?"

**To be continued...**

**Sorry for all the time skips and for cutting this but it was pretty long already and I wanted to save a little for the next chapter. :) Hope this chapter was alright, let me know what you think. Please review.**


End file.
